The Demonata Butterdemons
by Supermassive Asshole
Summary: The actual title of this story is "The Demonata -Caught In The Universe Of Butterdemons That Don't Eat You. But I thought it was too long, so I shortened it to "The Demonata -Butterdemons". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is quite funny. And similarly tragically. Enjoy! Please review, it's good for your health… maybe. But it's definitely not **_**bad**_** for your health.**

"**Disclaimer", bla bla bla, –own-,bla bla bla ,–Darren Shan-, bla bla bla, -action- etc. etc. etc. **

**This story takes place **_**in**_** Blood Beast, while Grubbs is still having a non-werewolf-life, having parties etc. etc. etc.**

**Comments () by me.**

**densmore**

**The Demonata –Caught In The Universe Of Butterdemons That Don't Eat You**

Chapter 1: **The Weirdest Universe Of All Time**

Part 1:** A Yellow Window**

On a freaking warm and sunny day (at least in Grubbs' opinion, while Reni thought it was perfect), Grubbs and Reni walked through the warm streets of Carcery Vale. They didn't say anything, just felt the bubble of happiness that surrounded them hypnotize (no circular chessboards turning around and around) their senses, making them get butterflies flying around in their stomach.

Eventually, they reached the end of the last street in Vale. But they didn't stop there. They kept walking the road, foot by foot.

Suddenly, Reni jolted backwards, screaming: "Oh my god! Oh my god! I forgot to write a message to mum about where I'm going!"

(Huh? That's not what I wrote for this story… surely _The Puking-Man At The Corner_ has been messing with my story… anyway, this is what really happened)

Suddenly, Grubbs jolted backwards, screaming: "Oh my god! Oh my god! I forgot to write a message to Dervish about where I'm going!"

(Okay, now I've got Mr. Puking-Man At The Corner tied up neatly in a chair in his living room, now he won't disturb anymore. Please, please, let the us see what _really_ happened)

Suddenly, a yellow window appeared right in front of them, even without a mage helping the demons on the other side (already now it's revolutionary. What a joke). Grubbs felt magic flood into the air. But no demons came through (revolution going on). "Oh, Grubbs, what the woody floor is that?" Reni said in fascination.

Grubbs frowned. "It's nothing you should care about. Now pack your paintings (Grubbs isn't really into the english sayings) and RUN!" Reni looked at Grubbs, and said: "What do you mean? Pack my_ paintings_? Don't you mean _bags_?"

"Well, whatever, but just pack your gags (he's wearing a wooly cap, so it's hard for him to tell the difference between _g _and _b_. And, maybe that's why he think it's a _freaking warm and sunny day_)and RUN!"

"Grubbs, I want to know what that pink…surface does in Carcery Vale. I cannot accept such _miracles_ happen in Vale. And it's_ bags,_ not _gags_," she said, holding Grubbs back from running. The window just was there; open, in mid-air, nothing coming through.

"What the stuffed animal, Reni! Let _me_ go, at least, if you don't want to pack your drags and save your life!" Reni suddenly slipped him, and he dropped to the ground in surprise. He got to his feet again, just fast enough to see Reni's last boots slip through the window.

"Damn that woman," he cursed (in fact, Reni does not deserve the description _woman_. She is too young to be a woman. Besides, she's too old for the description _girl_, too. I think the words _female teenager_ is what we're looking for now).

And went in after her.

(You might recognize Grubbs' swearing, _stuffed animal_. If you don't recognize it, please read my story _"The Demonata –Eminence Front". _There you get to know why this… unusual swearing occurs at all.)

Part 2: **Demons Not Moving**

He was in a yellow hell. Reni was 2 meters ahead of him; her jaw had dropped by the sight of at least hundred yellowish, gooey masses hanging in mid-air, not moving.

"Reni, get back through the window this instant!" Grubbs shrieked ("_this instant"_ sounds like a bad teacher).

"Grubbs, what the woody floor is this?" she roared back.

They had to yell, because all the yellowish things hummed a sound not so unlike the sound you hear when you turn a plastic bottle full of water on its head. It was just more absent and much darker. And slower.

"I'll tell you once we're back in Carcery Vale!" he cried. "This place is evil!" The window behind him closed. The demons surrounding them stopped humming. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath.

"Uhu! Many lumps of butter that isn't moving! Scary!" (Butter? Say _what_?)

Reni's eyes widened. "I wanna taste!"

The closest butterdemon was one meter ahead of her. She took one step forward, and reached out an arm to take what she thought was butter.

Grubbs watched it all like in a blur. Reni reached out her right arm. Ten centimeters. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Contact. Grubbs expected the butterdemon to eat her, or cover her with itself. But what happened as she began eating it, was that a big rocket set off to a moon hurrying over the horizon. When Grubbs had forgot it, he refocused on Reni.

"That stuff tastes good. Way the best butter I've tasted in my whole life!"

Grubbs was stunned. He saw Reni continuing eating the butterdemon. It didn't react.

"Gubbs? Yoh godda deist dis sduff. Id's delishos," she said, her mouth full of the butterdemon.

"RENI! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY PATHETHIC! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THIS IS DEMONS!" Grubbs roared in fury.

Reni looked at him, childish. "Grubbs, don't be angry with me. I'm just eating this butter. You gotta taste it. Yummy! Beside, aren't demon supposed to eat you?"

Then, suddenly, she reached the inner core of the butterdemon. It was black and totally hard, believing her punches was real. She didn't manage to move it. It's shape was completely circular, as the butter that surrounded it before Reni ate it.

Part 3:** Far beyond addicted**

"Reni, now you've got to listen to me. These are demons. They-" he was abruptly interrupted by Reni.

"Aw, Grubbs, demons, you say? Demons eat you! These lumps of butter doesn't… and they aren't misshapen… they exist for me eating them!"

And then she turned her back to him, eating another demon. Grubbs watched, unable to move, as Reni's stomach began to bulge beneath her t-shirt. She looked odd in a way Grubbs couldn't tell.

Reni ate like she was addicted. No, not addicted. Far beyond addicted. Her stomach was on the edge of exploding. Then, without any kind of warning, she turned yellow. Yellow like the butterdemons. (What the …?)

Grubbs was _frozen_ now, completely unable to move, even when Reni moved freely. Maybe this was something bad about this universe. Those who didn't eat the butterdemons, got frozen. Forever?

Part 4: **A New Butterdemon**

Reni looked like she was pregnant. But as she continued to eat, her yellow stomach couldn't get any bigger. So, now her yellow feet got bigger and bigger, until they reached their limits. She finished her second butterdemon.

As she began on her third, the rest of her yellow torso expanded. Her lungs got bigger and bigger, and Grubbs, watching it all, wondered whether or not she would getting bigger and bigger, expanding forever as she ate.

Now her arms grew. Something else that grew, was the black cores of the butterdemons she'd already eaten. They got bigger and bigger, and more yellow, until they reached the size of all the other butterdemons, and had exactly the same colour.

Reni's clothes exploded, sending bits of clothing everywhere, but they sizzled and vanished as they hit the ground, as if it was covered in demonic acid (that's the first hint that the universe of butterdemons _is_ a demonic universe. You don't find _demonic acid_ in the human world, you know).

When her clothes were off, it was revealed that her skin was all yellow. And she no longer had toes, fingers and such tricky small details, because she was transformed to some kind of big, yellow, gooey mass with a mouth eating the nearest butterdemon.

Eventually, the mouth disappeared, and she remained silent. Now she was a butterdemon.

All this, her transformation, her new appearance as a butterdemon, forced Grubbs into thinking, as he was unable to do anything physical, frozen as he was.

**Now, I'm going to continue, because I'm curious to learn how Grubbs will get out of this mess, and whether or not he'll manage to get Reni with him.**

**I know it's for me to decide, but I'm unable to plan my stories. Writing as I want at the moment, not having any ideas of **_**what's next**_** before I've written it.**

**Also, I'd like to thank anyone reading or reviewing this story, because Mr. Puking-Man At The Corner gets mad when anyone reads or reviews this story. He's an utterly irritating man, and if you visit my profile, one of my **_**"Copy and Paste"**_**-thingythings is that one with 'I know someone that should be run over by a bus' thing. Mr. Puking-Man At The Corner is one of these persons.**

**Can't you guys please review this story? Anyway, Those who read this, thank you. It means a lot to me that someone read my stories after all.**

**densmore**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, guys, here's the second chapter of **_**The Demonata –Butterdemons**_**. I'm hoping for a bit more visitors to this story, because I'm pretty proud of this story, more than any other.**

**We left Grubbs (thinking) and Reni (in the sorrowful status of being a butterdemon), in the universe of the Butterdemons.**

**This is the usual disclaimer. I don't own anything, blablablablablabla.**

**Remember, the reviewing button doesn't bite you**

**Also, I've released Mr. Puking-Man At The Corner, because he was so sorry about messing with the first chapter of this story. I hope he is.**

**Eventually, here's the second chapter. Notice, now the view of the story is from Grubbs' point of view, not the usual "viewer's" point of view.**

**WARNING: READ this chapter if you love hamsters. DON'T read it if you don't like descriptions of hamsters being covered in their own guts.**

**The hamster gets an happy ending. Now that's said. **

**The Demonata –Caught In The Universe Of Butterdemons That Don't Eat You**

Chapter 2: **Watch Me Going Crazy!**

Part 1: **Being Fantastic**

I'm surely one of the most fantastic guys of all time. I know it may not seem like that from any other point of view, but in my own opinion, I like calling myself a superhero. Like Spider-Man, Batman, all that stuff.

It's funny being fantastic. Well, at the moment it isn't, though, being trapped in this universe of butterdemons, with Reni in front of me, as a butterdemon. I'm not thinking so much of her, anyway. To spend my time I do what I do when I'm supposed to sleep, though unable. I imagine characters, give them names and a personality. Usually I'm naming them after their personality, or looks, or what they're capable of doing.

Part 2: **Mixing An Innocent Story**

It's no kind of violence and such in my own games. I'll just get scared. It's pure innocence. I'm now mixing some characters, to have a play with them.

One is named Biggie McPardon. He's the fat one who goes to McDonald's at every meal. However, no offence to fat guys going to McDonald's at every meal. Also, he's a bit slow when it comes to thinking. In fact, the only thing he is capable of processing without having a pause to think is how to pay for a Double Cheeseburger.

Then there's Change O'Mind. She doesn't agree with anything. If you tell her you wanna see Cirque du Freak at the cinema with her, she tells you she'd rather see its trailer at a pc. Then you agree with her. Then, all of a sudden, she changes her mind, and wants to go to the cinema instead.

At last, we've got this young man called Evil von Rising. He thinks he's the most evil lad on the earth. Weird as it sounds, he probably is so, too.

Also, a guest actor is hired to play Biggie's hamster.

But now will I, Grubbs Grady, get on with my play. Our three heroes, Biggie, Change and Evil is gathered at Evil's place, The Spooky Manor, which in fact aren't that spooky after all.

"So, Biggie, what'cha gunneh do with yer hamster? I remember tha' yeh said somethin', but I can't rem'ber what," Evil said with his freaking, ice-cracking voice.

There was a silent pause for Biggie to deal with what to answer.

"Uh, I thought of leavin' it to you, Evil," he answered.

Change sniffed. "Poor, poor little hamster."

"Yeah," Biggie agreed.

Change stiffened. "No! There's no poor hamster around here!"

Biggie wasn't able to process that.

Evil was smiling. "Do yah leave yer hamster with me? So that I can crush its toes an' legs, before I make a freakin' small cut in its belly, then continuing making small cuts until it's whole belly-skin thingything fell out and then coverit in its own guts while it's still alive?"

Change answered long before Biggie. "Hey, Evil, that's so impolite of you! You know he's not able to process more than one complicated sentence at once! Now he'll be silent for ten minutes, figuring out what you said!"

"Then we'll have a great opportunity for talkin', mah lady," he said, laying one arm around her waist.

Change exploded. "NO! WE FREAKING WON'T HAVE ANY OPPORTUNITY TO TALK, YOU EVIL, EVIL… uh… APPRENTICE-OF-EVIL!" She knew at once she'd gone too far. Evil breathed in and out, many times.

"I," he said, calmly, "I won't accept being talked to like that. I'M NO APPRENTICE OF EVIL! I'M _MASTER_ OF EVIL, AND I'LL DO THE SAME THING TO YEH AS I'LL DO WITH BIGGIE'S HAMSTER!"

"No, please, you won't," Change begged, grasping a only, small fraction of her true nature that she managed to squeeze out of the situation

"Hey, Change, I'm only jokin', yeh know. Wouldn't kill yeh."

Change went totally still. Her urge to be rebellious made its way through her mind.

"KILL ME, YOU DAMN RETARD! CUT MY BELLY INTO PIECES AND PUT BIGGIE'S HAMSTER INTO MY GUTS! I want you to kill me, I WANT YOU TO KILL ME! KILL ME!"

Evil shook his head. "I'm not killing anyone now, except tha' hamster."

Before Change managed to make her next shout, Biggie spoke.

"It's okay, only kill my hamster the way you want. I won't complain. Now piss off, or I'll make you regret. I'm not fat for anything."

Evil looked veeeery mistreated now. "This," he said, "is _my_ place. If anyone's gunneh piss off, it's yer big ass, Biggie." Then he put up a sword and slashed it through Biggie's neck. Unfortunately, the power in this single lunge was too big, and the sword continued through Change's brains, until Evil's own chest was penetrated with his own sword.

Biggie's body fell.

Change blinked once, her true nature nearly overpowering death.

Evil looked down at the sword. Then, with a dumb grin, he died, his body falling forwards, driving the sword through the rest of his body.

A movement showed in Biggie's pocket. A little head popped up, watching the blood bath with small, black button-like eyes. The hamster found the nearest exit, and continued through the house, the the door. Outside, it started sprinting into the woods. It was never to be seen by mankind again, but it lived happily ever after, until it was its turn to face death.

Finito.

Now, "no violence", I said, but I was thinking about "no violence for a demon". To a demon, this is a nice "goodnight story". You say it's still too much violence? Get outta my eyesight.

It's beginning to get boring here. Nothing happens. The play was funny, but now it's over. Now I'm going to sleep. I hope someone will rescue me soon. And Reni, though I'm not sure if she will ever be anything else than a butterdemon.

**Now, I know a whole lot of you will point on the fact that this isn't really a Demonata story, rather an Evil, Change and Biggie/Demonata story. But I don't care.**

**Now, notice that I've got my first negative response! It was even nearly a flame. But just nearly. I'm really proud. It was a review to **_**The Demonata –Accusing, Refusing, instant Admitting**_**. I don't remember the unregistered users name, but I really think he/she deserves some applause. Clap clap clap!**

**Please review, though you don't have to. Cye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter of my story **_**The Demonata –Butterdemons**_**. At least I think so. As I write this introduction, I don't know what will happen to them, Reni and Grubbs. Hopefully they'll come home, at least.**

**Here you get the answer of what place the universe of the Butterdemons **_**really**_** are.**

**I notice that none of the over twenty views to this story this week have reviewed. Hey, what's the matter? Tell me what you think –positive or negative- it'll make me feel happy the rest of the day only getting one review, whatever the response.**

**Enjoyed the play in last chapter? I did, writing it. I'm glad the hamster made it out alive and lived happily ever after.**

**Anyway, here's the third chapter. Read, review (if you don't know where the reviewing button is, it's the button directly at the bottom of this story), and live happily ever after.**

**Notice that this chapter is from Reni's point of view.**

_**The Demonata –Caught In The Universe Of Butterdemons That Don't Eat You**_

**Chapter 3: Heaven and Hell**

Part 1: **Lord Loss**

I ate as fast as I could. This butter was the best thing I'd ever tasted. But suddenly, out of nowhere, my mouth disappeared. I thought that this wasn't good. It wasn't either, I found out.

As I tried to go back to Grubbs, wanting him to tell me what had happened to my mouth, I couldn't move my legs. Neither my head and arms. But it felt like that when I tried to move as fast as I could, I managed to move my view to another part of my body.

Grubbs came into view. He looked terrified, and his body was frozen half-way on a step. Why didn't he move? Then I noticed the reflection of his eyes. They showed something round and yellow. What the woody floor, I thought, watching at my, yes _my_, reflection.

Was I a Butterdemon?

I thought and mourned over the fact for about 20 minutes to end.

Then I saw a black window materialize behind Grubbs. A gruesome, red-skinned demon, bald, with no legs, only hovering in the air went through the window. It arms parted in the four lower arms by the elbows. Horrible cuts with blood dripping out of them covered its body. There was a hole in its chest where its heart was supposed to be, filled with snakes. Only two gaping holes showed above its mouth where its nose should have been. Twisted as it was, its face expressed immeasurable sorrow.

I tried to warn Grubbs as the figure stepped out behind him. But all that came was a deep, slow humming.

"Poor little Grubitsch Grady," it whistled silently. Grubbs eyes suddenly showed fear and recognization of the monsters voice. Wow, I thought. I didn't even know his real name was the Grubitsch. Grubbs never told me. Kinda funny, though, (Gru)bit(s)ch.

The monster continued. "Are you frozen, little Grubbsy? I'll help you out."

He waved his arm, once, then Grubbs could move freely.

"How come you are here, in my own personal little universe? I'm the only one that usually comes here. Except my friends I'm torturing. This is hell, my friend. Do you want to live here?" Grubbs looked frozen once again, as he stood, listening to the monsters words.

"I'm not your friend," he roared, "and I'm not staying here. I can guarantee that I won't stay at free will. And what's all these yellow things?" he said, obviously curious.

"It's the souls of humans that have promised their soul to me, or lost it in a bet. Or simply just stumbled over this universe and eaten those doomed souls." The monster licked its lips."Because this is the place you go if I get your soul. Made by me, the greatest demon lord, Lord Loss! I see your girlfriend have become a lost soul already. Did she like the butter like taste of the souls? I've got plenty of tastes. Here's the meat flavour. Go on, have a meal."

As what had to be 'Lord Loss' said 'meat flavour', I felt a very unpleasant feeling shot through me, before it faded. All around me the other Butterdemons turned red.

Grubbs didn't apparently want to have a meal. Then Lord Loss seemed to get a bit irritated, and shot a ball of lightning at him. It struck him between his shoulders, and knocked him to the floor. "Now", Lord Loss said, "EAT!" The last word was said in such a furious tone that Grubbs did without complaining. I saw with horror that he went towards me, unknowing of my presence.

He stuck and arm out to me. I tried to scream "no!" but all that came was that deep, slow humming.

He was eating me. Unbelievable. But I didn't feel anything, just a little itching as parts of me went down his throat. He ate faster and faster, and slowly he changed. He got redder, and he got bigger, too. Then his clothes exploded, sizzling as they touched the ground. Now he was a big, round, red mass, just like me.

"This, Grubitsch Grady, is the only world you'll ever see again. I hope your soul last for millenniums. Then I can get my revenge, at last."

Then he opened his arms, and nice warmth flooded over all the red lumps. Then, after this single second of pleasure, terror. Terror. Terror. I felt my inside twitch and turn in immeasurable pain. I wished the world could end.

**In fact, something ends now. It's this story.**

**I know this chapter was a bit hastily done, but I was getting very bored of this story. Now review, or else you'll end up as Reni and Grubbs. Guide to reviewing button below.**

**V V V V V V V V V V V V**

**V V V V V V**

**V V V**

**V **


End file.
